


Rebuilding

by Sunlightandstories



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlightandstories/pseuds/Sunlightandstories
Summary: The war is over and it's time for Scorpia to take back her kingdom
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, I hope I did okay and that you enjoy reading it.

The war was over at last and now it was time to rebuild.

All of Etheria was full of magic again, as it had always meant to be, even the fright zone was filled with life. Scorpia could hardly recognize it. Before it had been dark and barren, now there was green where there had once been decay. Flowers were sprouting.

Now it looked like a proper home.

It was her home in a way it had never been before. Scorpia looked around at all the friends gathered around her and smiled. It was their last night of celebrating their victory. The excitement had warmed off and now it was time for the Princesses to disperse. None of them knew how to live without a war raging on, it’s all they had ever known, but they would figure out this new way of life together.

“This is nice isn’t it?” Perfuma asked her. The princess was sitting beside Scorpia, she was often nearby and the two were growing closer each day. “It is,” Scorpia replied with a bright smile. “I’m going to miss this.” She took another look around at all of her friends.

Glimmer was leaning her head on Bow’s shoulder peacefully. Micah was nearby talking to Bow’s dads. Catra and Adora were as usual by each other’s side teasing one another. It made Scorpia happy to see Catra happy. Catra had been a bad friend to her, but Scopria was quick to forgive and she wanted nothing but the best for Catra, the girl had deserved a happy ending. Her and Adora both had.

Entrapta, Hordak, and wrong Hordak were talking tech as usual. The trio usually stayed slightly apart from the rest of the group. Mermista and Sea Hawk had left that morning to start repairing the damage the Horde had done to Salineas.

“You should come back to Plumeria with me for a while, we could meditate together and you can be a part of my drum circle!” Perfuma said excitedly.

Scorpia smiled and considered the offer. It would be nice to spend more time with Perfuma, but there was something she needed to take care of. “I can’t. I have to rebuild my kingdom.”

"Of course you do. I’ll help,” Perfuma offered. The other Princesses heard her and quickly volunteered likewise. It made Scorpia’s heart feel warm to have them all supporting her.

“I will also help. I want to fix the damage I caused,” said Hordak. Everyone stared at him. No one had really talked to him other than Entrapta, it was too strange. It was easier for most of them to ignore him altogether.

“Umm okay. Thanks,” Scorpia said awkwardly. She still felt uncomfortable interacting with her former boss. There was a time when he’d used to terrify her, now she wasn’t sure what to make of him.

“This place is beautiful now,” Perfuma mussed looking around at the flower fields. “It will be magnificent when you’ve finished.”

It was beautiful, and a vast improvement from what it had been, but there was still horde tech scattered around and it still needed a castle fit for a princess. Then again Scorpia had never been much good at being a Princess, she hadn’t had much practice. None of that mattered now. She would clean this place up and make her moms proud. It would take time, but she’d restore what had been lost.

Perfuma reached out and grabbed one of Scorpia’s pincers when Scorpia glanced at her and she smiled gently. Scorpia smiled too. The best part of all of this was that she wouldn’t have to do any of it alone. She had real friends now and Perfuma who was turning into something more.

***

The rebuilding was coming along nicely. Most of the horde bots and gadgets had been gathered up and sent to drill where Entrapta would find some use for them.

Word started to spread that a princess had reclaimed her homeland. People began to show up, many of them had lost their family in the war. They had no one and nothing left. Scopia took them in, she wrapped them in blankets and made them hot cocoa. She played games with the children and held them close when they cried out at night for a family that was gone.

Some of them were former horde shoulders who wanted to help fix the world they had nearly destroyed. They were scared that the other kingdoms would turn them away, scorn them for their past misdeeds, but they knew that Scopia would understand. She had been one of them, she was still one of them.

Scorpia formed a reputation for being kind and giving good hugs. Her kingdom was becoming a space for misfits who had never before felt like they belonged. People from all over came seeking refuge, if Scorpia couldn't help them she found another Princess who could.

She didn't stop until everyone found a place they fit, and had made a friend.

Her kingdom was turning into a safe space for those that had been scared by the war. Here they could start to heal. They wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. Some of the former horde soldiers who showed up at her door were fellow scorpions, they wanted to see their kingdom restored to what it had been. Like Scorpia they were young and had never known a life without war. They didn’t know what the Fright Zone had once been, but they wanted to make it new again just the same.

***

One day an old woman found her way to the fright zone. She had been in hiding for years, she didn’t know how to do anything else.

When the war ended it took her time to gain the courage to venture out into the new world. She had watched her friends and family die, and now she here to watch as her former homeland was rebuilt.

She had never met Scorpia but she recognized her all the same, she had known her mother both of them. But there was one in particular who she reminded the women of. Scorpio walked up to the women tentatively, she was the oldest scorpion the princess had ever seen. “Hi there, I’m Scorpia,” she said awkwardly and excitedly while waving at the women.

The woman looked her over with eyes that were ancient and kind. “I heard tales that my kingdom was being rebuilt and I had to see it for myself. I had hoped that I would live to see this day.”

“Did you live here before the Horde took over? Did you know my grandfather?” Scorpia asked, her eyes widening. She had so many questions.

“Yes. This was my home during your grandfather's reign. I left when the Horde arrived.”

“What was it like before the horde?”

"It was different," she said quietly. "It fills me with happiness to see this place brimming with life once more,” she smiled at Scopia. “Your mothers would be so proud.”

The princess’s eyes filled with tears and she pulled the women into a hug. “I’m a hugger.”

So am I.”

It had been a while since she’d hugged anyone. Years since she’d last seen one of her people. She had been alone for so long.

***

When she was done crying and asking for stories about her parents Scorpia took the woman to Horror Hall.

The women had never met anyone with as big of a heart as Scorpia.

The princess had a lot of questions and the old woman was glad to answer them. She wanted to know the names of everyone depicted on the walls. She'd made up her own stories as a child but now she wanted the truth. The princess pointed to one of the scorpions. “What's his name? It wouldn’t happen to be Pointy, would it? That’s what I always call him."

"His name was Scorpio."

"Now that is an awesome name!" Scorpia exclaimed. “What about her? Is her name Pointy?”

The woman smiled, even though it broke her heart that the princess didn’t know anything about her history. The old woman was glad to share what she knew with the girl. She was glad that their ancestors wouldn’t be forgotten.

She would help Scorpia to preserve the past and watch as the Princess ushered in the future. For the first time in a while the woman looked to the future with hope, there would be no more destruction there would only be kindness and warmth.


End file.
